


Beach Body

by PrimeBubbleLad



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dommy Tommy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn With Feels, Threesome, Trans Gordon, Trans Male Character, alien Tommy, alien dick, body praise, fluffy sex, trans author, trans darnold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad
Summary: >Tommy and Gordon were waiting in the lounge, Tommy in just a pair of shorts and Gordon in a short-sleeved shirt and bathing shorts that went to his knees. They would’ve expected Darnold to be ready by now.Darnold was in his room feeling insecure about his body, in need of some love to help boost his confidence about himself.
Relationships: Darnold/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold, Tommy Coolatta/Darnold/Gordon Freeman, Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Beach Body

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so-  
> Was not even planning this fic someone was talking about wanting some body worship for Darnold on a certain server and I wanted to provide which turned to being asked for Tommy and Gordon to provide such love and it spiralled down to me writing a whole fic in the server.  
> And I thought "maybe some people would like to read this" so here ya go!  
> Sorry if its not as well formatted as normal I pretty much copy and pasted it from the chat and edited some spelling/grammer.
> 
> Darnold and Gordon are trans, both have had top surgery and Darnold has had bottom surgery (metoidioplasty), hope that makes sense.

Tommy and Gordon were waiting in the lounge, Tommy in just a pair of shorts and Gordon in a short-sleeved shirt and bathing shorts that went to his knees. They would’ve expected Darnold to be ready by now. They had plenty of time before they had to head out to meet with everyone to the beach, but Tommy wanted to get ready early, helps him stay calm knowing there’s plenty of time.

-

Darnold was standing by the mirror alone, feeling like the rashy shirt he was wearing outlined his stomach too much and now thinking maybe he shouldn't go. He ran his hand over his stomach, feeling shame and looked away. He didn’t want to go talk to Gordon and Tommy; they might think he’s an idiot about it… But the two have always been so nice to him. He just didn’t know.

-

“He’s taking a while… w-w-what if something happened Mr Freeman?” Tommy said, nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

“Yeah, we should go check on him?” Gordon replied, putting his towel in the bag. Tommy nodded and got up from the couch. Gordon followed Tommy close behind to the door of Darnold’s room. Tommy opens the door and peaks inside, seeing Darnold standing in front of the mirror looking down.

“Hey, are you okay man?” Gordon asked, Darnold jumped a little and looked at them both. He felt so embarrassed, he didn’t want to say anything. Tommy walked over and looked into his eyes.

“I-Is something wrong?” Tommy asked, since he didn’t answer Gordon. Darnold gulped and looked away, Gordon standing beside him with a worried expression.

“Um… a little uh, self-conscious… I guess?” Darnold finally answered. Tommy’s eyes softened, he brought his hand up to Darnold’s face and palmed his cheek softly. Darnold felt Gordon’s arms wrap around him from behind.

“No need to feel like that... y-y-you’re so handsome, our sweet Dr Pepper…” Tommy whispered into his ear as he stroked his thumb over Darnold’s cheek. Tommy gently kissed Darnold between compliments, telling him he's so handsome, so cute, so wonderful. Gordon telling him how much they love him, how good he is to them, gently holding his love handles and kissing down his chest.

Darnold put an arm around them both, his heart racing in his chest from the attention, Tommy told Darnold to close his eyes and simply listen to them, listen to his words, focus on Gordon's touch, to focus on how loved he is. Tommy guided Darnold to sit on the bed and sat next to him, Gordon got on his knees and between Darnold's legs to hug around his stomach, head pressed against his skin and softly kissing his body. Tommy held Darnold's face and kept his mouth close to the other's ear to talk to him. Darnold stroked through Gordon's hair and the other hand took Tommy's, intertwining fingers. Gordon lifted the rashy shirt and circled the curled hair on his stomach, nuzzling into it and smiling, Tommy told Darnold to open his eyes, when he did all he could see was Tommy's glowing yellow eyes filled with pure adoration for him.

Darnold took Tommy's face into his hands and pulled him close, kissing him, Tommy made sure to let Gordon have attention and stroked through his hair as Darnold kissed him.

Gordon moved up and kissed Darnold's cheek, to which Tommy pulled away so Darnold could switch and kiss Gordon, Tommy pulling them both close to him and telling them both how much he loves them and how perfect they are. Gordon goes back to where he was between Darnold's legs, pressing, kissing and rubbing at his stomach, holding his love handles

Tommy trailed his kisses down his face to his neck, a hand roaming his chest and giving a peck a small grope.

Darnold shivered under them, his body becoming warm from so much attention.

"You're b-b-being so good for us…" Tommy whispered, sitting behind him and holding him close, almost keeping him still as Gordon's kisses trailed lower.

Darnold covered his face as Gordon pulled at his shorts, Tommy held Darnold's hands and took them off his face.

"N-no sweet... look at how much we love you." Tommy softly commanded, Darnold gulped and looked down at Gordon. Gordon pulled Darnold's shorts down, gently holding his thighs. Tommy stroked a finger down Darnold's face.

"doing so well for us love... o-open please...? Spread your legs for us?" Tommy asked, occasionally giving his neck kisses. Darnold's breathing quickened as he opened his legs slowly and Gordon encouraged him by nudging his legs with his hands.

Gordon squeezed one of Darnold's inner thighs and pressed a kiss to his dick, Darnold stiffled a groan and bit his lip, Gordon's wet lips softly kissing at his cock. Tommy held Darnold tightly, kissing his neck as Gordon started to suck on Darnold's dick. His legs lifted and shook at the feeling of Gordon's mouth, it was so warm, and Gordon's tongue licked him just perfectly. Tommy smiled at the sight of Darnold's pleasured face and Gordon between the man's legs. Tommy kissed Darnold's lips and whispered.

"You're so handsome… look at y-y-your cute face as Mr F-Freeman sucks you." Darnold moaned against Tommy's lips, his dick throbbing against Gordon's tongue. Darnold scooted back to sit on Tommy's lap, feeling his boner under his rear, Gordon continued sucking but also rubbed at the tent in Tommy's shorts. Tommy looked at Gordon, giving a gentle smile.

"Please?" Gordon asked, palming at the tent and licking Darnold's dick.

"Y-yes Mr Freeman." Tommy replied, giving Darnold's chest a light massage. Darnold excitedly watched as Gordon pulled Tommy's shorts down, his cock hardening under Darnold's lifted rear.

Darnold leaned back and kissed Tommy's neck.

"Y-you treat me so well..." He whispered, Tommy smiled and sighed as Gordon teased his tip, Darnold gasped as Gordon rubbed his tongue on a more sensitive spot that sent electrical sparks of pleasure through his body.

Darnold gasped and moaned as he was touched and loved, Tommy gently laid him onto his back, Gordon keeping between his legs and lifting his rear. Tommy groped at Darnold's rear and kissed his adorable body and nuzzling his stomach. Gordon went back to sucking Darnold, listening to every moan and feeling every twitch when he hit a good spot. Tommy gently rubbed his finger against Darnold's ass, teasing the hole. Darnold looked down at the two. Gordon stared directly into his eyes with lust and adoration.

Tommy looked at him, leaning close to stare into his eyes.

"Y-you want t-this?" Tommy asked, Darnold nodded.

"Yes... of course... I love you both so much...!" Darnold exclaimed, trying to hold back from bucking into Gordon's face. Gordon removed his mouth and panted slightly.

"Love you too Darnold." He smiled, Tommy kissed his lips and sat up.

"C-c-can you get comfortable please Dr Pepper?" Tommy asked sweetly.

Darnold blushed and his breath hitched when Tommy called him Dr with that sweet gentle voice. He scooted up and rested his head on the pillow, being on his back and legs spread for the two watching him.

Tommy was the first to move, he scooted closer and lifted Darnold's legs over his hips, nestling comfortably between his legs.

Darnold gulped and his heart sped up with excitement, he looked over at Gordon who had gotten undressed, he couldn't help but smile at the man.

"D-do you want to um, sit on me...?" Darnold offered, Gordon smiled and nodded, moving over and giving Darnold a kiss before swinging his leg over so he was hovering above Darnold's face. Tommy stroked himself, using his hand to gather slick from his slit to wetten his cock, knowing Darnold likes his alien side. Darnold moved his hands to Gordon, gently grabbing his large love handles and brought him down onto his face, lapping up the slick that was building up from being ignored for so long. He wanted to show Gordon how much his earlier work was appreciated. Gordon gasped at the feeling of Darnold's tongue, his breath was so warm and the small moan he gave was music to Gordon's ears.

Tommy's tip dripped with pre, curling a little from intense need, Darnold and Gordon looked amazing, he could watch them for hours and his heart would swell at each smile and moan.

Tommy pressed his tip against Darnold's ass, being gentle as he slid inside. Darnold gave a loud moan as he was stretched, sending vibrations through Gordon's body in which caused a moan out of him. Tommy couldn't help but giggle at the chain effect. His cock's wet surface helped keep pain at minimum and to sink deep into Darnold. Darnold squirmed and moaned, using his grip on Gordon to ground himself. He licked up to Gordon's tdick and sucked on it, Gordon put his hand on Darnold's head and held him to his crotch, drooling at the sensations. Darnold licked and kissed his pussy so lovingly, making sure every inch was given the attention he deserved, Tommy pressed his head against Gordon's back, keeping still to let Darnold adjust to his size, his cock however couldn't resist the urge to squirm and coil inside him, wanting to feel him.

Darnold spread his legs wider for Tommy, Tommy's hands held Darnold's legs, keeping him comfortably in place.

Gordon ran his hand through Darnold's hair, Tommy pulled back and thrust into him. Darnold gave a long moan at the feeling of Tommy moving inside him.

"You're doing so well.. so good..." Gordon breathed as he rode Darnold's face. Tommy's thrusts were deep and slow, getting every inch of Darnold, rubbing against each nerve of pleasure. sounds of moans and wet slaps filled the room, Darnold buried his tongue deep inside of Gordon, making the man grind harder against him, moaning louder. Tommy's eyes glowed brighter the further he went, heat boiling in his stomach, his thrusts getting faster and he was moaning more freely.

"You sound so beautiful..." Gordon said, looking behind him to watch Tommy's blissful face and his cock tenderly thrusting in and out of Darnold. Darnold's dick throbbed and he was a moaning mess, his face wet with Gordon's slick and loving every second of it. Gordon bit his lip, his dick pulsing against Darnold's mouth and his pussy soaked from Darnold fucking him with his tongue.

"F-fuck...! I'm getting close... I-I'm gonna...!" Gordon gasped, Darnold buried his face further into Gordon.

"G-go one Mr Freeman, cum for us please? Let Dr Pepper taste y-y-you." Tommy said, his tip hit at Darnold's prostate which made the man press his tongue hard against Gordon's G-spot. Gordon threw his head back and held Darnold's head in place with a cry of pure ecstasy. Darnold licking his pussy through Gordon's orgasm. Tommy's arousal increasing with the beautiful desperate moans from Gordon as he came. Gordon moved off to let Darnold breathe, laying down and sneaking his arm under Darnold, holding him as he laid on his side gasping. Darnold's face was wet, his lungs took in the air, but it was soon interrupted by Tommy's cock thrusting in him still. Darnold moaned Tommy's name with mixes of "I love you" and please for more, he clung onto Gordon and the other stroked his head, giving him kisses as Darnold was soon at his climax.

"G-Gordon...! Tommy!" His orgasm ripped through his body intensely, clenching hard on Tommy's cock.

"D-Darnold…! I-I'm…!" Tommy felt his orgasm right there, it was so close.

"Go on Tommy~" Gordon encouraged, enjoying the view of the two men he loved dearly in such pure bliss.

Tommy leaned down and kissed Darnold deeply, their tongues soon pressing against each other's in the heat of their passion, Tommy pushed deep inside Darnold, his base swelling as he came in the middle of Darnold's orgasm. His warm cum soon filling Darnold to the brim. Tommy's frame went limp on top of Darnold, exhausted. Still inside him Tommy panted heavily, being taller he had to curl his back slightly to keep his face by Darnold's shoulders. Gordon wrapped his other arm around Tommy and traced down his spine, making Tommy cutely shiver. Darnold pressed his hand against Gordon's face, palming his cheek. The other hand moved to hold the one Gordon had rested on Tommy's back. Gordon leaned into his touch and kissed Darnold's thumb. Darnold smiled tiredly at him.

"I love you..." He said, Gordon kissed Darnold's forehead.

"I love you too, Doc." The two then looked at Tommy who was taking a minute to process his surroundings, he relaxed slowly, and his swollen base soon subsided so he could pull out, the appendage sliding back into his slit. Darnold pulled Tommy up to lay between him and Gordon, Tommy looked at them both and blushed as they gave him a kiss on both cheeks at the same time.

"You two are-... are the best, thank you..." Darnold said to them, pressing his head into Tommy's chest. Gordon rested his head on the other side of Tommy's chest and yawned.

"We got another... twenty minutes... enough for a nap?" Gordon asked with weary eyes. Darnold nodded in agreeance. Tommy giggled and said he'd stay up and keep an eye on the time while they had a rest. Though really Tommy just wanted to hold the two close and watch them sleep, feeling his heart ache with the love he had for them both, hoping now Darnold would feel at least a little happier with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave comment or somethin' I very much enjoy attention lol.


End file.
